yorendorothfandomcom-20200214-history
Gânia
(Important: Page will be messy the next few weeks/months/whatevers due to updating.) The Law State of Gânia was the massive realm governed by the organization known as the Gânn'rêht from the capital city which it is named for - Gânia. It was founded after a great civil war, where the country formerly known as Ishilia fractured into two sides: Those loyal to the royal family, and the much larger faction loyal to the Gânn'rêht. Gânia was known for its efficient governing system, strict hierarchy and outstanding military. It was expansional, but also imposed a strict border control, claiming that most - if not all - other countries were criminals and law-breakers. Although Gânia was fiercely secular (going so far as to execute publically religious citizens), their relationship with their One Law could be considered to be at least quasi-religious. Early Gânia Culture The Law (Main article: ''[[Abîr-Gânn|''Abîr-Gânn]]) The Law was a dominating factor in Gânian culture. It was reflected in almost every aspect of Gânian society, and strictly enforced. Due to Gânia's antireligious stance, it also served as a substitute for religion, replacing the social norms and rules a religion usually conveys. The phrase "Abîr-Gânn îr", or "The Law is", was the most common parting phrase in Gânia, a testament to the influence of the Law. Language (Main article: Ishilian (Language)) The language of Gânia was Ishilian, which was a variation of the ancient language spoken in Icarus. It was a difficult language to learn, due to its rather unusual sound, often using multiple vowels (îllr), and was often considered as harsh. The Ishilian alphabet consisted of around 52 symbols, using mostly staight lines and circles. It was primarily written in a left-to-right, horizontal fashion, but could also be written in a vertical fashion. Writing was often used as decoration on clothing and architecture, as well. Often, a person would wear a small piece of parchment with an excerpt of the Law as an addition to their clothing. When worn in such a fashion, it was called a Gânn-êlr (Law-text), and almost exclusively written vertically. Gânian names As a definition, a "Gânian" could belong to any cultural group ruled by the Gânn'rhêt. Hence, the examples given are mostly derived from naming traditions in "core" Gânian provinces in the North Wylds. Male names: Ishilian tradition: Nîjîel, Hlârn, Môrnaur, Arânj, Kâurnllr, Îllranad, Sjôrnl, Hrastfl (example of old tradition, more similar to Icarii names). Altârian tradition: Azâbel, Nâorlam, Zjêravan, Ymâlahnr, Mânasjlar. Minéthay tradition: Iánthl, Yaélln. Architecture Gânian architecture usually included many straight lines and sharp angles. Structures were traditionally built in stone, due to the lack of easily accessable wood in the North Wylds. Also, Gânian homes were often built with more floors under the ground than over it, with the fireplace being situated on the lowest floor, to keep the building warm. Rooms were rarely separated by doors, and often, the only door in the entire house would be the entry. Ornaments would often be made out of softer Cêr'nêheb alloys, or carved into the stonework. The outer walls of Gânian structures were often covered with a layer of a white, clay-like substance, giving the impression that the building was constructed from a single block. The single greatest testament to Gânian architecture was the headquarters of the Gânn'rêht in the capital (Main article: ''[[The Spire of Law|''Spire of Law]]). It was built over a period of 72 Yôr, and when it was complete, it was easily the largest building in the North Wylds, possibly the entire world. It was somewhere between two and three hundred meters tall, but also had dungeons and barracks as far as hundred meters under the floor level. It was built on top of an artificial hill, and was surrounded by the equally artificial Gardens of Remembrance. Founding (Main article: Ishilia) Gânia was the result of the Ishilian Civil War, after which it became the new name for the territories formerly held by the Kingdom of Ishilia. Ishilia, in turn, was founded by the remnants of the rebellious faction which triggered the civil war in Icarus, and was driven into the North Wylds by the Royal Icarus Army. Living for decades as nomads, they settled upon the shores of Gân'îllr, bulding the city of Gânia there. They were very wary of their neighbouring realms for a long time, keeping their relations to restricted trade, at best. However, by the time the rule changed hands from the Royal Family to the Gânn'rêht, they had a military alliance and close ties to their neighbour in the west, Altâria, and a non-aggression treaty with Gïrn, who, in turn, were allied with Altâria. Expansionism When the Gânn'rêht took power, one of their first moves was to cut off many major trade routes, as well as halt any and all export of Gânia's precious metal; Cêr'nêheb, as well as severing their alliance with Altâria. They almost trippled the size of their army over a period of fifteen Yôr, and started conquering many of their smaller neighbours. Eventually, they set their eyes on their largest neighbour towards the east; the mountainous country of Minéthay. They prepared for a lengthy siege of the mountain region, but the preparations were cut short when Minéthay diplomats arrived in the capital bearing words of Minéthay's unconditional surrender. Shortly after Minéthay was absorbed into Gânia, they launched their invasions of Gïrn and Altâria. Both countries were taken by surprise, and Gânia managed to swiftly take and secure several key cities and strategic sites. Battles raged for several Yôr (main article: ''[[War of the Wylds|''War of the Wylds]]) until Gânia, under the leadership of Nîjiel Bâl, managed to conquer Altâria, Gïrn, and several other minor countries. Under the Gânn'rêht, Gânia was, externally, seen as very aggressive and dangerous. The reason for their expansionism was not of economical or imperialist concerns, however: They saw other cultures as chaotic and - sometimes - broken, and concluded that it was Gânias responsibility to spread their Law to the world. Due to this, they would treat the civilian population of conquered areas like Gânian citizens from the day they were conquered. This would prove to be a sound strategical descision, as they gained greater support from their conquered subjects. Revolts were thus rare in regions which had been under Gânian rule for more than a generation. First Expansion The first expansion, known in Gânia as the Great Annexation, commonly refers to the period when Gânia absorbed the majority of its smaller neighbours, following their reforms regarding citizenship and army recruitment proceedures. It was foreshadowed by a great trade halt, where Gânia suddenly and without any explaination, stopped all trade with its neighbours, some of whose resources it was dependant on. Shortly afterwards, a great campaign was launched, in which Gânia sent nine of its, at the time, twelve legions to conquer a huge area of the North Wylds. The first expansion ended when Minéthay surrendered unconditionally (after the king had been overthrown by a pro-Gânian rebellion). Second Expansion The second expansion, known in Gânia as the Unification, refers specifically to the conquest of Altâria and Gïrn, despite the fact that the remaining minor countries outside Gânia's border were also assimilated. This expansion witnessed the ascent of several figures who would later become legendary for their prowess in battle, and actions as generals. It should also be noted that this was the bloodiest conflict in the history of the North Wylds, both before and after. The second expansion also witnessed a great rebellion led by Nîjîel Bâl, which would later be known as the Rebirth of Law. It ended after Gïrn was annexed. Third Expansion The third expansion, known in Gânia as the Path to Law, was the time after the Second Expansion. It was never officially concluded, and involves the assimilation of the entire Eastern Continent, among other conquests. Category:Countries Category:Eastern Continent